A safety braking device which is arranged at a lift cage and by means of which the lift cage can be arrested in the case of excess speed has become known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,782,319. A speed limiter monitors the speed of the lift cage, wherein the lift cage drives a limiter cable guided over the speed limiter. In the case of excess speed of the lift cage, the speed limiter blocks the limiter cable. The blocked limiter cable trips the safety braking device by means of a lever mechanism, whereby safety brake wedges are pressed by means of a spring force against the guide rail. The thus-arising frictional force arrests the lift cage. The safety brake wedges are moved upwardly, when tripped, by means of actuating levers arranged on an axle of the lever mechanism, wherein the safety brake wedges come into contact with the guide rail and are further moved in the housing of the safety braking device by the friction force between safety brake wedge and guide rail.
A disadvantage of the known equipment resides in the fact that stopping of the lift cage can also take place when no need exists. Moreover, the actuating levers are obstructive during demounting of the safety brake wedges.